Intraoperative bleeding can be a serious problem in parenchymal organ surgery and is generally difficult to manage during laparoscopic procedures. Our long-term goal is to develop a novel internal chitosan hemostatic device that can be deployed laparoscopically to control severe bleeding. External chitosan based hemostatic dressings have been applied successfully for control of aggressive hemorrhage in varying traumatic injuries. Based upon these successful studies, Phase I of this proposal includes 1) development of a novel internal chitosan hemostatic device; 2) optimization of the laparoscopic chitosan device and development of laparoscopic techniques for its delivery; and 3) evaluation of the laparoscopic hemostatic technique in partial nephrectomy. Phase II of the proposal, will expand upon the preliminary Phase I study. It will evaluate the efficacy of the internal chitosan hemostatic device in a large scale laparoscopic study. The proposed chitosan device(s) will provide safe, effective and convenient treatment to control surgical bleeding during the laparoscopic procedure and will prevent hemorrhage and urinary leakage related post-operative complications.